1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner apparatus is an apparatus that discharges contaminated indoor air and suctions fresh and clean outdoor air such that the outdoor air can be supplied to the indoors.
An air conditioner apparatus having no ventilation function cools or heats indoor air while circulating the indoor air.
An air conditioner apparatus having no outdoor air introduced therein filters indoor air using a filter or the like. In a case in which air conditioning is performed using only the indoor air, however, the quality of the indoor air is gradually deteriorated.
In recent years, an air conditioner apparatus that is capable of suctioning outdoor air and discharging indoor air has been installed and used.
An example of such a conventional air conditioner apparatus is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0128812.